Jennys Veränderung
by cassy9
Summary: Diese kurze Geschichte zeigt, was in der zweiten Staffel in der vierten Episode, hätte passieren können.


**Was zwischen Jenny und Cutter geschah, nachdem Stephen und Cutter mit James Lester gesprochen hatten.**

Jenny sah Cutter aus dem Büro von Lester stürmen und aus irgendeinem Grund lief sie ihm hinterher. Jenny wusste nicht warum, denn in ihren Augen war Cutter einfach nur ein wahnsinniger Professor, der sich nicht mal ihren Namen merken konnte. _Er ist mir egal_ versuchte sie sich immer wieder einzureden, als sie schon längst neben ihm lief und fragte Was ist los Cutter?

Cutter blieb abrupt stehen und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Für einen Moment sah er sie schweigend an und dabei, sah er zum ersten Mal Jenny und nicht Claudia Brown. Er konnte nur daran denken, wie wunderschön sie war und wie gut sie duftete. Ihm war bewusst, dass Jenny nicht Claudia war, aber sie sah nun mal genauso aus. Ihre Augen, ihr Mund und ihr Lächeln waren das von Claudia, auch wenn Jenny ganz anders, als Claudia war. Jenny forderte ihn permanent heraus und das konnte ihn wirklich zur Weißglut treiben, aber sie hatte auch eine andere Seite. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich in dieser Träumerei verlor, ermahnte er sich, nicht auf diese Weise an Jenny zu denken. Jenny war nicht Claudia und sie würde für ihn nie solche Gefühle entwickeln, ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich das auch wünschte. Jenny war verlobt und würde bald heiraten und er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun.

Langsam befreite er sich aus seiner Erstarrtheit, atmete tief ein und erklärte Lester glaubt mir nicht. Er glaubt Stephen,… aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich irrt. Wir sollten die Suche ausweiten. Wir verschwenden unsere Zeit im Kanal.

Jenny war von seiner sturen Art und wie er für seine Überzeugung einstand, jedes mal erneut überrascht, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie Cutters Sturheit nun bewundern oder verachten sollte. Er war immer von allem überzeugt und er zeigte es, wenn er sicher war, dass er Recht hatte. In gewisser Art und Weise bewunderte sie ihn für diese Eigenschaft. Cutter war Jemand der zu dem stand, was er sagte und man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen. Aber dies musste sie natürlich vor Cutter verbergen und so sagte sie mit verschränkten Armen Was macht Sie da so sicher? Sie können nicht immer recht haben Cutter. Ich mir sicher, dass James weiß, was er tut und Stephen auch.

Cutter schüttelte seinen Kopf ungläubig, obwohl er nichts anderes von ihr erwartet hatte und konterte Ha. Sie glauben also, dass ich unrecht habe. Lester ist nicht mehr, als ein Bürohengst und Stephen ist... vergessen Sie es! Anschließend drehte er sich um und ließ eine verdutzte Jenny zurück, denn mittlerweile bereute sie, dass sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. _Er ist verrück. Einfach total verrückt. Ich habe meine Zeit verschwendet. Nach dem Vorfall im Wasser war so besorgt und schon fast irgendwie süß._ Diese Gedanken gingen dann Jenny jedoch zu weit und sie versuchte Cutter aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

**Der nächste Tag**

Alle glaubten, dass Abby tot war und James bat Jenny, Connor nach Hause zu fahren. Nun saß sie hinter dem Steuer und Connor auf dem Beifahrersitz. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, konnte Jenny das, verweinte und Tränen überströmte, Gesicht von Connor wahrnehmen. Jenny fühlte mit Connor und bedauerte ihn, denn Connor war ihr ans Herz gewachsen, genauso wie Abby und der Umstand, dass Abby tot war, war unbegreiflich. Auch wenn Jenny nach außen hin den Anschein machte, dass sie eher emotionslos war, so entsprach dies nicht der Wahrheit. Ihr Herz war nicht aus Stein und Connor so niedergeschlagen und traurig zu sehen, brach ihr fast das Herz. Sie wollte ihm helfen, aber sie wusste nicht wie, denn wie sollte man Jemandes Schmerz lindern, der so groß, wie seiner war. Jenny wusste, was Connor für Abby empfand und er hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihr dies zu offenbaren. _Das Leben ist einfach so unfair. So gnadenlos und rücksichtslos. Abby hatte dies nicht verdient und Connor auch nicht._ Dies waren Jennys quälende Gedanken, als ihr erneut bewusst wurde, wie gefährlich dieser Job war.

Jenny begleitete Connor die Treppen hinauf und sagte betroffen Es tut mir wirklich leid Connor. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass wir diese Kreatur finden. Zumindest können wir sicherstellen, dass es Niemand Anderen mehr verletzt oder… tötet.

Connor schüttelte teilnahmslos seinen Kopf, versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken und erwiderte mit zitternder Stimme Das bringt Abby aber nicht zurück. Ich habe sie verloren.. ..Für immer... Ich... Sie weiß nicht... .Ich konnte ihr nie sagen, was ich für sie empfinde.

Connor ließ seinen Kopf hängen und Jenny musste, die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten, verkrampft zurückhalten. Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen, um ihn zu trösten. Jenny ging ein Stück auf ihn zu, berührte tröstend seinen Arm und sagte ihm aus voller Überzeugung Ich mir absolut sicher, dass sie es wusste Connor. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, rufst du mich an. In Ordnung?

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Nicken von Connor. Jenny musste jetzt wieder gehen, auch wenn sie ihn lieber nicht alleine gelassen hätte. Sie entfernte ihren Arm wieder und sagte bestimmend Ich muss jetzt zurück zu den Anderen und du gehst ins Bett und ruhst dich aus. Ich werde später noch mal nach dir sehen.

**Zurück im ARC, nachdem Abby und Lucian gerettet wurden.**

Cutter war mehr als erleichtert, dass Abby noch am Leben war. Er hatte sich gerade trockene Kleidung angezogen und setzte sich nun hinter seinen Schreibtisch, als plötzlich Jenny sein Büro betrat und sich direkt vor seinen Schreibtisch stellte. Sie starrte ihn förmlich an, bis Cutter sie etwas verwirrt fragte Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?

Jenny lächelte ihn an und erklärte selbstbewusst Um ehrlich zu sein ja.

Cutter wusste noch immer nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte und wollte wissen Und was kann ich für Sie tun?

Jennys Augen strahlten, dann zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben und stellte klar Nun ja. Sie könnten sich bei mir bedanken, denn falls Sie sich erinnern, ich war diejenige, die Ihnen die Adresse gab und zufälligerweise befanden sich dort Abby und Lucian.

Ich sollte Ihnen dankbar sein?

Ja, allerdings. Das sollten Sie Cutter. Nach diesem Satz von Jenny stieß Cutter ein kurzes Lachen aus und meinte schmunzelnd Sie sind... wirklich... unglaublich.

Jenny fasste diese Äußerung als Kompliment auf und stimmte ihm zu Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe viele ungeahnte Eigenschaften.

Das glaube ich auch.

Haben Sie eigentlich immer recht Cutter? Daraufhin sah er sie fragend an und Jenny erläuterte Sie wussten, dass es nicht im Kanal war, von Anfang an.

Cutter nickte zufrieden und mit einem Grinsen teilte er ihr mit Ja, ich war mir sicher. Vielleicht zweifeln Sie in Zukunft nicht mehr an mir. Jenny lächelte ihn an und zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn wirklich an. Sie tauchte förmlich in seine blauen Augen ein. Bis Heute hatte sie gar nicht wahrgenommen, wie ozeanblau und sanft seine Augen waren. Je länger sie ihn ansah, desto mehr verlor sie sich in seinen Augen und in ihrer Phantasie erwachte der Wunsch ihn zu küssen. Aus irgendeinem, ihr unbekannten Grund, fühlte sie sich unglaublich stark zu ihm hingezogen.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und verließ sein Büro, bevor sie sich weiter in solchen lächerlichen Illusionen verlor.

Nachdem Jenny gegangen war, lehnte Cutter sich zurück und dachte nach. _Du musst sie aus deinem Kopf kriegen. Sie ist nicht Claudia und wird es nie sein. Ich mag sie ja nicht mal und sie mich auch nicht,.. Aber… Aber was? Stell dich der Realität_. _Hast du nicht genug durchgemacht. Am Ende wird dir wieder das Herz gebrochen. Wie lange willst du einer Phantasie hinterher jagen? _Cutter war durcheinander. Jenny hatte ihm Heute aus der Patsche geholfen und vorhin war sie irgendwie anders. Nicht mehr so emotionslos und reserviert, sondern herzlich und sanft. Er musste sich wieder ermahnen und sagte sich, dass sie ihn nie so sehen werde, wie er es sich insgeheim wünschte und doch konnte er den Gedanken, dass sie ihn Heute anders angesehen hatte, nicht verdrängen. An diesem Abend verließ ein konfuser Cutter das ARC und er wusste nicht, dass Jenny genauso durcheinander und verwirrt, wie er war.

Jenny war erleichtert, nachdem sie Cutters Büro verlassen hatte. Sie war noch immer etwas durcheinander und machte die Ereignisse der letzten zwei Tage dafür verantwortlich. Immerhin hatte sie eine erschreckende Erfahrung im Wasser gemacht und dann die ganze Sache mit Abby. Sie war einfach nur etwas aufgewühlt und deshalb, kamen ihr diese merkwürdigen Gedanken, in Bezug auf Cutter, in den Sinn. _Du wirst bald heiraten, also hör auf an Cutter zu denken. Vor allem in dieser Weise wie vorhin. Herrgott noch mal. Du magst ihn nicht und daran hat sich nichts geändert._ Mit diesen Vorsätzen legte sie sich zu ihrem Verlobten ins Bett und doch kreisten ihre Gedanken noch immer um Cutter.


End file.
